criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Past and The Future
The Past and The Future is the first case of City Center, the sixteenth case of Westville and Emirelhatip's fanmade series. Case Background The victim was a man named Thomas Thompson. His lifeless body was found at the Moneymaker Holdings Tower, with a ripped heart and missing hands. The team quickly sent his body to the morgue. And the team also found proof that he was working for Robert Sharp, the reporter and the owner of WestNews. The team went to question him and searched Thomas' workplace. The team found a photo which featured an unidentified woman who is later to be discovered as the victim's mother, Alisha Thompson. The team also questioned her. The autopsy results proved Thomas was killed with the grappling hook which ripped his heart, then his hands are cut-off from his body. Douglas also said he found two blood samples on the murder weapon. The first was A- which matched the victim's and the other was an A+. So the team noted that the killer's blood type is A+. Then the team got the results on the broken glass found on the crime scene. The results proved that the killer is wearing a scarf. The Killer turned out to be none other than Maria Thompson. She said that they had to live with their father during the West War. She then said she was sexually assaulted by her father. And Thomas also did the same and left her pregnant. This was the last straw for Maria and she decided to kill Thomas. She also told why she cut-off Thomas' hands, took out his heart and used a grappling hook. In her opinion, Thomas didn't deserved to have hands since he always beat-up Maria and she used a grappling hook because that was what Thomas tied her. And finally she had his heart removed because she wanted the whole world to see Thomas had no heart. She was sentenced to 50 years in prison with a chance of parole in 40 years for the gruesome murder of Thomas Thompson. Victim *'Thomas Thompson' (His hands was cut-off and his heart was ripped) Murder Weapon *'Grappling Hook' Killer *'Maria Thompson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect's blood type is A+. *This suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a scarf. *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect's blood type is A+ *This suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a scarf. Suspect's Profile *This suspect's blood type is A+. *This suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a scarf *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect's blood type is A+ *This suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a scarf. . Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a scarf. *This suspect has brown hair. Killer's Profile *The Killer's blood type is A+. *The Killer wears a scarf. *The Killer is right-handed. *The Killer's height is 5'8" *The Killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Trading Center (Clues: Victim's Body, Flower Pot, Locked Briefcase) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00, KP: The Killer's blood type is A+.) *Examine Flower Pot (Result: Glass Shard) *Examine Glass Shard (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (09.00.00, The Killer wears a scarf.) *Examine Locked Briefcase (Result: Broken Card) *Examine Broken Card (Result: Newsroom Access Card) *Question Robert Sharp about the murder. *Investigate Newsroom (Clues: Old Photo, Broken Hard Drive) *Examine Old Photo (Result: Photo of Victim's Mother) *Inform Alisha Thompson about her son's death. *Examine Broken Hard Drive (Result: Hard Drive) *Analyze Hard Drive (03.00.00) *Interrogate Maria Thompson about her fight with the victim. *Grill Robert Sharp about stalking the victim. *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Report to Leo Westman about the case. *Investigate Online Exchanging Terminal (Clues: Tablet, Broken Medal) *Examine Tablet (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Maria Thompson identified) *Question Maria Thompson about finding her fingerprints on the crime scene. *Examine Broken Medal (Result: Medal of Honor) *Examine Medal of Honor (Result: Engraved Riddle) *Analyze Engraved Riddle (15.00.00) *Ask William Thompson about finding his medal on the crime scene. *Investigate Veterans' Lodgings (Clue: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Unlocked Cellphone) *Analyze Unlocked Cellphone (09.00.00, KP: The Killer is right-handed) *Grill Alisha Thompson about her threatening message to the victim. *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Examine Package (Result: Note) *Analyze Note (09.00.00) *Question Robert Sharp about the note that was sent to the police station. *Investigate Reporter's Desk (Clues: Torn Paper, Broken Tape) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Document) *Analyze Document (12.00.00) *Interrogate William Thompson about disinheriting the victim. *Examine Broken Tape (Result: Video Tape) *Analyze Video Tape (15.00.00, KP: The Killer's height is 5'8") *Investigate Flower Display (Clue: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt (Result: Victim's Hands) *Examine Victim's Hands (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs (09.00.00, KP: The Killer has brown hair.) *Arrest The Killer *Go to Forgotten Conflict: Part 1 |-| Forgotten Conflict: Part 1= *Ask Robert to find information on the West War. *Investigate Newsroom (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Old Newspaper) *Examine Old Newspaper (Result: Article Number) *Analyze Article Number (06.00.00) *Talk to Leo Westman about the West War. (Reward: 20.000 coins) *Investigate Trading Center (Clue: Leo's Journal) *Tell Robert that you found the information he's been looking for. (Reward: Burger) *Question William Thompson about the tortures during the West War. *Investigate Veterans' Lodgings (Clue: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture (Result: Photo of Torture) *Examine Photo of Torture (Result: William Thompson identified) *Arrest William Thompson (Reward: Military Hairstyle) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases